Brothers of Destiny
by Tutis 75
Summary: While Dr. Robotnik grows stronger, two people meet and help each other stop him. Expect Sonic and Tails brotherly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

All right! Time for a new story. Expect a lot of Sonic and Tails moments. Of course there will be some action, adventure, and some sad parts. However, I am confident that this story will be good. By the way, my disclaimer is here and will stand though the story. So that is that. Now lets get on with the show!

The Brothers of Destiny

In the skies above Mobius, where birds flew without care and kids looked up at with hope, a single warship was flying. It was massive, and frighteningly powerful. Weapons of all kinds covered it on all sides. It was hard to miss, due to it's size and red paint. On both sides of the ship, was a very noticeable symbol. It was shaped like the man that all of Mobius had learned to fear. None other then Dr. Robotnik, the man that was taking control of the planet at an alarming rate. On board the monstrosity, a small fox was huddled in a corner crying in fear. You could hear screaming from nearby, cries for help and mercy filled the cabin. The fox closed his eyes in a silent fear, knowing what would come next, or rather what wouldn't. It wasn't long before the cabin was once again silent.

The fox could only guess what had happened to them. He had been on the ship long enough to know that most prisoners did not last long. Sadly for him, he was an exception.

"Would you kindly come here, Miles?" asked a foreboding voice. Miles swallowed, knowing that something bad was going to happen to him. He walked over to the source of the voice carefully. The fox didn't say a word as he walked over to the man. Miles is a young fox. He had yellow fur, but it had been darkened by dirt and the blood from his previous encounters with his master. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he would collapse any minute. He finally went up to his owner.

Sitting in a throne, was Dr. Robotnik. He was dressed in black pants and boots. He wore a red coat and sunglasses. He was an overweight man, with a large mustache, and a bald head. Anyone on Mobius would recognize him.

"Miles, do you know what happened a few minutes ago?" he asked quietly. Miles shook his head silently, knowing that it was not a good idea to interrupt him.

"Some fool thought that he could get away with disobeying me," he continued, "No one gets away with that." Tails nodded, knowing it would be his life if he disagreed.

"You, my pet, are much better trained then he was," he said smiling, "I know for a fact that you would never disobey, am I right Miles?" he said putting a gloved hand on the kit's tails. He had two tails his entire life.

Miles swallowed again. "Yes, master," he said quietly. The doctor grinned.

"I'm sure you wouldn't. You can spend a few days in the prison area thinking that over," he said with a dismissive wave.

As bad as that was, Miles knew it could have been a lot worse. He was quickly taken away.

With the fox gone, the madman grinned. "Time to continue my invasion!" he said with glee.

--

Somewhere nearby, Robotnik had ordered an attack. With those words, Christmas Island was being burned to the ground. Little did anyone know, Dr. Robotnik had made the biggest mistake of his life.

a/n So it begins... Hooray! I know it seems sad now, but it will get better. If you know what Christmas Island is, then you know just how bad a move that was on Eggman's plans for domination. I'd would like to thank all my reviewers and watchers for their loyalty and support. This victory is for them! See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

My disclaimer still stands. Now it is time to see Christmas Island...

The Brothers of Destiny

It was always snowing on Christmas Island. However today you couldn't tell the snow from the ashes coming from the burning houses. People were falling into piles of snow and corpses as Dr. Robotnik's army advanced. The entire island was now in an inferno of flames and death. Not far from the fighting, a hedgehog was running to his uncle's house. He was an average teenager. He was brown, with green eyes, and acted like an adventurous teen. He was the type of person that could make anyone smile. Today however, no one would be smiling.

"Uncle! We have to get out of here! Mom and Dad are waiting for us!" he yelled in a panic. His uncle quickly entered the living room with a box.

"Olgilvie, listen, we don't have much time," he started. Normally Olgilvie would have been upset that he used his real name, but this was an exception. "I built these for you. I wanted to give these to you on a special occasion," he continued, while opening the box. Inside were a pair of red sneakers.

Olgilvie frowned, but took them anyway. "Why are you giving me these?" he asked.

His uncle Chuck frowned. "These are special shoes. I didn't get to test them, but they were made to be the ultimate in footwear. They reduce friction, resulting in more speed," he explained.

Olgilvie frowned. He had never been good with how things worked. However that didn't stop him from putting the shoes on. They fit perfectly on him.

"Uncle, lets get out of here!" he called desperately. Uncle Chuck shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Olgilvie, I won't be getting away. No one will. Except maybe you, but you have to go now!" he ordered sternly.

Olgilvie was now confused. "But Uncle..." he began. But he was quickly interrupted. "Now!" Startled at the force in his voice he ran. Faster then he ever had. However that was not fast enough to avoid seeing his uncle's house explode in the attack.

This was a shock to the young hedgehog. He had never experienced having someone he knew die. Although he didn't have the chance to grieve now. He ran towards his parents' house, only to see rubble. His eyes widened in silent shock. Then he ran, faster then he even thought possible into the nearby forest. After reaching the center of the massive forest, he fell on his knees and wept.

It was a long time before he got up, which was when he noticed that he was now blue. However he was too stunned by recent events to care. Then he frowned.

"Robotnik..." he whispered, in more anger then anyone had ever heard from him. He paused for a moment in thought, then nodded to himself.

"Sonic... My name is Sonic." With that, he grew determined to get back at the monster.

a/n I think he is handling it better then most people would. No Tails in this chapter, but plenty of Sonic references. They will meet soon though. By the way, I went out of my way to find out the first name Sonic has. I could have used Maurice, his middle name, but what fun would that have been? See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

I am still using the disclaimer. Now lets get this show on the road!

The Brothers of Destiny

On the massive red ship in the sky, Dr. Robotnik was frowning. He was staring at the most recent reports in disbelief. One blue hedgehog had destroyed an entire warship on his own. It was not luck either. For several months now that blue freak had been attacking his beautiful army. At first, the attempts were clumsy and weren't worth trying to stop. However in time he had become stronger, smarter, more experienced and he was attacking across the world. He hit his gloved fist against the table in anger. That type of speed should be impossible. Nothing could travel the world as fast as he was going. Finally he left his chambers.

"I wonder how my two tailed pup is doing," He asked himself quietly. It wasn't long before he entered a room guarded by his massive machines. In the middle of the room, his slave was being stabbed with cylinders that each had a different kind of liquid. However each one was enough to have the fox cry out in anguish.

"Enough," He commanded. Immediately the torture stopped. "Bring the fox to the bridge and put him in the regular position," He ordered. Miles was immediately carried away. Dr. Robotnik nodded, satisfied that any thoughts Miles had of escape had been vanquished, then he walked to the bridge himself.

The bridge had computers lined up on each side wall, with a throne in the center of the room facing the window that showed the outside. On the right side of the throne, Miles was tied to the throne on a leash. Another testament of the dictator's power. He walked to his seat smiling as he saw the valley he was flying over, and sat down, once again feeling like he was invincible. The feeling wasn't meant to last. Seconds after he sat down, the entire ship rocked violently. This was followed by a more violent rocking a few seconds later. Suddenly the entire bridge was bathed in a red light, with alarms going off throughout the ship.

"What is going on?! Report!" He yelled to his minions. He quickly scanned the air for anything that could be attacking the most powerful ship in his fleet.

"Unknown sir," was the reply.

"Are there any ships nearby? I need answers!" He called, getting angry.

"No ships detected sir," It informed the Doctor. This was followed by more rocking. "Sir, we have lost our radar."

Dr. Robotnik frowned. Any attack on the ship should be useless. How could anything be doing this? With that he heard several explosions nearby.

"Sir! Unknown target is approaching!" Called out his crewman. As soon as his message was finished, the main door blew open. Through the opening, a blue streak flashed throughout the bridge, destroying the robots controlling the ship, one by one. Finally the streak stopped in front of the throne, revealing the hedgehog that Dr. Robotnik was quickly growing to hate.

"Your finished now, you monster!" With that the hedgehog curled up and flew to the throne that had the obese man. Dr. Robotnik barely jumped out of the way of the deadly attack. The hedgehog uncurled and jumped over the throne before he hit.

"You can't get away from me!" The hedgehog called out. As he said that the Doctor strapped himself into one of the nearby chairs.

"I believe I can, hedgehog," He said, amused. The floor suddenly disappeared from the seat and he flew out of the bridge. Sonic ran over to the window only to see he had a parachute on his back, and he was slowly getting away.

"I can catch him if I hurry..." He whispered to himself. As he prepared himself to break the glass he heard a grunt. He turned to see a small fox desperately tugging at a leash on his neck. However even Sonic could see that the effort would get the kit nowhere.

His thoughts were interrupted by another explosion. He looked out and saw the entire right side of the ship was collapsing.

"I did more damage then I thought..." he though aloud to himself. He realized he now had a choice. He could help the fox, or try to kill the man who killed his family. The decision was hard, but his heart won out. He quickly walked over to the fox.

The kit turned to see the person who was single handedly destroying the ship towering over him. He put his hands over his head in a childish way to protect himself. He closed his eyes, waiting for the hedgehog to end his world. However it never came. Instead he heard a snap, and Miles saw the blue hedgehog had broken the snap that held him to the seat.

"Listen kit, this place is going down. The only way your getting out of here alive is by coming with me," He said, in a neutral tone. Miles nodded.

"Alright. I'm gonna get us out of here," With that, he picked up the fox and put him in his arms. After noticing how light the fox was, he ran out the way he came.

a/n Yahoo! Another chapter done. Sorry to leave you hanging but I have to end this somewhere. In case you didn't notice, Sonic was not fighting, or acting like he normally does, and who can blame him? He just let the guy who destroyed everything Sonic knew get away because of a kid. That had to be hard. Keep up the reviews everyone. The last chapter got none. See ya.

By the way, think about the way Sonic carried Elise in Sonic 06. That is how he is carrying Tails. See ya.

By the way, again, I'm considering using fan characters in this story from time to time. If you are interested, message me. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still disclaiming. As usual, I don't own Sonic. Time to continue!

The Brothers of Destiny

Miles was awestruck as his hero took him out of the command center. 'I think he wants to help me...' the fox thought to himself. This was the first time he could remember of anyone helping him. His thoughts were interrupted by the hedgehog's voice.

"Hold on," He called to the kit. Miles was about to ask why when a huge robot came running straight towards them. As soon as the blue hero saw it, he ran straight for the wall, then on the wall. He went right over the killing machine without putting themselves in danger. Miles could only stare at him. 'That should be impossible! No one can walk on walls!' However the blue hedgehog did it. As he looked at the blue animal, three more of Robotnik's mechs stood in front of the next door. Not even this could stop the hedgehog. He instead went faster, only to increase Miles' fears.

'We're not gonna make it!' With that, he tried desperately to get away, but the hero had too strong a grip. As soon as he was close, he jumped on top of the first machine. He followed it up with two more jumps on the robots. Then he ran straight out of the door. Miles couldn't believe it. He was going through Robotnik's best guards, like they weren't even there. He wasn't even slowing down!

"Don't worry, we are almost out," He informed in a calm voice. Miles could only nod weakly. That was when the two of them reached another door. On top was a label that read: FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY. Sonic walked in like it was nothing. After walking in, they saw a small hallway with a small platform at the end. The platform was outside of the ship, showing the outside. Sonic quickly jogged over, with Miles in tow. As soon as he reached the platform, they saw just how bad the situation was. The entire ship was on fire, with rubble flying in all directions. Miles closed his eyes in fear as his hero looked around. It was then he noticed, to their left, was a large group of wreckage that led right to the side of the valley. He nodded then ran to the end of the hallway quick enough to be a blue streak. Miles opened his eyes to see the hedgehog's face harden with determination.

"Whatever you do, don't let go," He said slowly. Miles nodded fearfully, then grabbed onto the blue hedgehog for dear life. He ran fast enough to be a blue streak again. As soon as he reached the platform, he turned left and jumped. He didn't go very far but he landed on some of the wreckage of the ship. Without stopping, he jumped again to the next piece in his path. This one was vertical, with a gap in the center. He ran up the wall of the machine at an astounding speed. As he reached the top he jumped again. There was one more jump left. Without thinking, he took it. With as much strength as he had, he made it to the valley's wall.

He took several steps over the valley then stopped. He sighed quietly then looked over to the center of the valley. The ship was in flames, and headed to the center. Seconds later it crashed, turning into a fiery inferno. Sonic grinned to himself as he watched the flagship of the dictator go up in flames, then he frowned. He couldn't see Robotnik anywhere. 'He must have escaped...' He thought to himself in disappointment. As he prepared himself to run towards the remains of the ship, he noticed something shivering in his arms. The fox had his eyes glued shut and was shaking uncontrollably. Sonic couldn't help but feel bad.

"Open your eyes, kid. It's over," he said quietly. The kit slowly started to open his eyes, then he quickly squeezed them shut again.

"It's so bright..." He said quietly. Sonic frowned. Then it hit him. 'That ship wasn't that well lit. How long was he in there?' He decided to wait for the kid to get used to the light, then he could decide what to do with the fox.

a/n Another chapter done. Tails was in that bucket for a long time. He might not have ever even seen the sun. In case you didn't notice, many of Sonic's moves in this chapter were based on episodes of Sonic X and the scene at the end of Sonic's story in Sonic 06. I thought I did pretty well on this chapter. I like how I am able to change the perspective of the story without making a big deal about it. All right, one other thing. I'm thinking about adding fan characters in certain parts of this story, so if you want yours in, just message me. See ya.


End file.
